


Gravity

by powerbottomharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Triggers, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerbottomharry/pseuds/powerbottomharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has trouble eating. Liam can't go out without having a panic attack. Harry is having identity issues and hides his arms and legs. Sometimes Zayn can't get out of bed for days. Niall might not make it through the night. So what happens when they all end up in a mental hospital? Will they save each other? Or will they make each other worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sorry, but I thought it would be important to put a TW here. There's details about SH, EDs, suicide, anxiety disorders, and things of that sort.

Louis really hated growing up. He hated that he would have to act his age soon. He hated that he was called "immature", all because he still played jokes on people or just played children games. He also hated his childhood, his experience with school, and he hated all these people he was supposed to call friends. He didn't like making new friends, and he especially hated talking to anyone at school. They were all fake and he wasn't going to need them anyway. The kids in middle school called him a fag and made fun of him, because he was very feminine and didn't look muscular like the other boys. He had a pudgey belly, but he wasn't fat at all. He hated that no one cared enough to see past his fake smiles, even his mum. But he hated himself most of all.

It wasn't long before Louis decided he should really talk to someone about what was going on with him. He was hurting, and he knew that one day things would get worse if he didn't take care of this thing inside of his head now.  
Louis picked up his phone and found a therapist in town. He called the therapist up and set up an appointment for the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Bond?" Louis said when he apporoached the counter. The receptionist pointed at the sign-in sheet on the counter, and Louis signed himself in. Five minutes later, someone peeked his head out of a door to Louis's right. "Louis Tomlinson?" the man said. Louis got up and walked to the door.

"Hello, my name's Dr. Bond, but you can just reffer to me as Will." Louis shook Will's hand and sat down. "Now, I know you are nervous... I can tell by how shaky you are that you are scared." Will smiled. "But don't be. Everything will be alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis heads home afterwards. He feels a little better, but he cant seem to think things aren't going to get better. Will didn't help much. "We have to give it another session before I can diagnose you," he said. Louis needed guiance and help but he knew this wasn't going to work. So he decided to do whatever it took for people to notice him. Even if that puts him in a hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Wasn't always so sad. He loved to write songs and sing in his room when he was alone. He had one good friend throughout his whole life, but that friend ended up leaving him. Not because he moved or anything, but because he had cancer. Harry took it hard; it was his best friend for as long as he could remember. He loved his friend. Actually, he had fallen in love with him. And Harry never had a chance to tell his friend that. So after his friend passed, he turned to the only thing he could control: harming himself.

Harry started with simple scratches or using rubber bands. But he soon moved on to actual blades and that started a downward spirial of long sleeves, pants, and never being able to do anything that would involve human touch or being without clothes. Which Harry hated, because he loved being naked.

He didn't just decide to just start harming himself. He first thought about it when he questioned not only his sexuality, but his gender identity. He felt as if he shouldn't have been born a he, but a she. Don't get him wrong, he loved being a boy. But he just didn't feel right being a boy, and that's what really hurt him. He wanted to be pretty, and be pretty is what he decided to be. He bought dresses, high heels, make up. All the things he needed to be pretty. He hid them in his closet so no one would see them. He was going to come out soon. But once he does, he has to stop cutting so he can wear his dresses. In order to stop cutting, he has to get professional help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn had it all: a beautiful girlfriend, a loving family, perfect grades, all the friends he could hope for. Then why is he always sad? He missed school so often, they told him if it keeps happening, he won't be able to graduate. That didn't help Zayn out much, but it wasn't going to stop him from being really sad all the time. He knew something was wrong when he couldn't get out of bed. He tried really hard, but he just couldn't move no matter what. He broke down and cried the rest of the day. He didn't tell his girlfriend until five months later, and she didn't know how to help. He realised whatever was happening to him was going to ruin everything he had, but he coudln't muster up the strength to admit he needed help. Thankfully, his girlfriend could do what she could for him.

Perrie is her name. She has been with Zayn for almost 3 years now. They found each other in high school, and have been in love ever since. But she can't get the thought of Zayn not wanting to be with her out of her mind. So she decided to have an intervention one day, and see if he will go to a place where they can help him. He refused, but she knows how to get him to go. She knows that if he doesn't go and get help, things won't turn out good for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall likes living on the edge. He loves being out in the wilderness. He loves finding new trails to hike. But he loves camping the most. Camping makes him feel almost alone. He loves sitting outside and doing nothing but watch the stars. He can't help but think of how he's not relevant compared to those stars, to the sky. How he could be gone by tomorrow and nothing would change.... No, no. He is supposed to be getting better, not make things worse. He can and will survive. He will not die by his own hands. He just needs help. But who would be willing to help a lost cause like himself?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam has always been shy. He never really made friends, and never has had a girlfriend. He loves his family but even they make him anxious. His panic attacks are so bad that he throws up at times. He just wants it all to go away, but the pills never helped much. At least, when they did, it didn't last very long. Sometimes he gets panic attacks at work and he has to sit in the break room for 20 minutes until it goes away. He stopped his therapy for it a long time ago, because the doctor was shit. All he ever did was prescribe new pills every month and thell him "soon it will get better". But he never even tried to figure out why it happened. Isn't that what doctors are supposed to do?

Now he gets attacks every day, and they aren't getting any better. He can't manage them on his own; he just wish he could find someone to help him, someone who can make them go away.


End file.
